Trébol de tres hojas
by Hessefan
Summary: Una carcajada apagada le nació. Ahora entendía por qué relacionaba a Zoro con el trébol. No sólo por el color, por las tres katanas, ni tampoco por el insulto que le había gritado esa noche de borrachera. Ahora tenía otro motivo... * Bl *
1. Desbocado

**Disclaimer**: One Piece le pertenece por entero a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p><em>~ Una mujer me arrastró a la bebida... y nunca tuve la cortesía de darle las gracias ~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong> "_Desbocado_"

* * *

><p>La herida en el pecho, ligeramente abierta.<p>

No había alcohol en el mundo que pudiera cauterizarla. Tarde lo entendió, recién por el comienzo de la segunda botella.

Dejó caer el brazo con brusquedad sobre la barra, haciendo que el vaso golpease la madera con un golpe seco. Lo hizo a un lado; había decidido imitar a sus congéneres borrachos y beber directamente del pico.

Zoro lo miró de reojo, chistando por enésima vez —en realidad, ya había perdido la cuenta— sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Era su especialidad: pensar concienzudamente los pasos a dar, sean cual sean, antes de actuar.

De todos sus _nakama_, con el último que creía poder llegar a compartir copas, era con Usopp, pero ahí estaba… sentado a escasos pasos de él, viéndolo beber como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y era evidente que eso era lo que se proponía el tirador: que la vida se le fuera.

Se suponía que a Usopp no le gustaba mucho el alcohol, se suponía que el más beodo del grupo era él, porque incluso Chopper y Luffy habían terminado al menos en una ocasión durmiendo la mona en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, pero era la primera vez en todos esos años que llevaba conociéndolos que lo veía al tirador borracho como una cuba.

No habló. Cuando Usopp se sentó a la barra y sacó el fajo de billetes que Nami le hubiera dado a la tarde, luego de repartir el botín, lo miró con sorpresa. Pero el tirador no se percató de su presencia, y el espadachín lo ignoró.

Recién a la mitad de la primera botella, Roronoa se vio en la obligación de mover los huesos al verlo involucrado en una pelea verbal con otro pirata, pelea que Usopp mismo había empezado tan borracho e incoherente como estaba con esa escasa cantidad de alcohol corriéndole por las venas.

Era común provocar a un marinero bebido en bares de ese estilo; eran como pólvora que prendían al más leve chispazo. Notaba que Usopp estaba de mal humor, pues no había sido para tanto que ese pirata de poca monta se lo hubiera llevado por delante. Después de todo, ambos estaban ebrios hasta la cabeza.

Fue por eso que Zoro se puso de pie y apartó al desconocido al ver que Usopp no podía ni esquivar un puño yendo a él con el efecto de la _Noro Noro no mi_. Y fue en ese momento que Usopp reparó en el espadachín.

Ya llevaba una botella entera desde que se sentó a su lado… así contaba el tiempo Zoro; y apenas vio que empezaba con la segunda, se dio cuenta de que tendría una noche larga por delante.

No es que le gustase hacer de niñero, no podía evitarlo al fin de cuentas. La tripulación no dejaba de ser una tripulación de niñatos, acababa por pensar tarde o temprano. Más temprano que tarde.

Fue a la segunda probada, que Usopp decidió abrir la boca. Confesiones de borracho, como le suelen decir; pues es más fácil dar rienda suelta a la lengua torpe, estando bebido que sobrio; ese era un saber universal.

—Las mujeres son unas brujas, en verdad… —Rió, ante su propia acotación— ¿Son todas iguales, Zoro? —Arrastraba las palabras, con la misma dificultad con la que arrastraba la botella a sus labios. —No tengo ni puta idea de cómo son las mujeres, ¡no sé qué hablo! Ni tampoco me importa.

Zoro cerró los ojos, elevando las cejas. ¿Mal de amores? Bueno, algún día le tendría que tocar al "pequeño" Usopp, que de pequeño era evidente que no tenía nada. Los dos años de cautiverio habían trabajado su enclenque cuerpo de una manera que les había sorprendido a todos, incluido el mismo Usopp.

— ¿Sabes lo que más me molesta de ella?

Zoro, perspicaz, notó que el tirador ya hablaba en singular. Si le dejaba hablar, emborrachado como estaba, Usopp no tardaría en soltar las razones de estar ahí en ese bar de mala muerte derrochando el poco dinero que tenía.

—La lástima —Usopp afirmó varias veces, exagerado y con una mueca de asco en los labios, ¿a causa del alcohol o de la actitud de la dama en cuestión? Roronoa no lo adivinó.

Se mantuvo en ese sepulcral silencio, en primer lugar porque sabía que hablar con un borracho era caso perdido, en segundo, porque no tenía nada bueno para decir, y él era de los que pensaban que para abrir la boca y no aportar nada, mejor era mantenerla cerrada.

No dejaba de lado, asimismo, que no era bueno para tratar los asuntos del corazón. No sabía dar consejos como Sanji, ofrecer confort como Nami, o sabiduría como Robin. Él podía velar por la seguridad de sus nakama, pero en silencio, casi sin que se percatasen de que él estaba ahí, al lado.

—Pero claro… si Sanji no tiene oportunidad con ella, ¿qué me hace pensar que yo la tendré con… ? —silenció, justo a tiempo, y elevó los hombros en un rictus exagerado. Al intentar beber le erró a la boquilla, logrando que parte del licor corriese por su desnudo pecho.

El ruido de las risas y la música de un piano sonando a lo lejos, desencajaban con la imagen patética que Zoro tenía sobre su amigo, pero no… enseguida se reprendió por ese pensamiento, suponía que él, borracho, debía verse así. Claro que nunca nadie lo había visto embriagado.

—Han de gustarle las chicas, pensé…

Zoro sonrió de medio lado, por lo poco que Usopp había soltado, logró dilucidar que se trataba de alguien que también tenía relación con el cocinero. Eso descartaba a todas las mujeres del mundo, dejando sólo a dos, como opción.

—Y no estaba equivocado después de todo… —Se llevó una mano a la frente, en un gesto de cansancio, ¿emocional o físico? Zoro no tardó en darse cuenta de que eran ambos. —Y después de semejante espectáculo, ¿cómo se supone que podré mirarle a la cara?

Roronoa dedujo entonces lo clásico: Confesión, seguido de rechazo, finalizando con el bochorno de tener que seguir viaje con esa persona.

¿Nami o Robin? Si echaba una moneda sentía que el azar se inclinaría a favor de Nami. Después de todo, ellos dos tenían una relación muy entrañable.

Usopp rechinó los dientes, ahogando la expresión de náuseas que le había embargado de golpe, y en un gesto decidido miró la botella que seguía bastante llena. Se la llevó a la boca con decisión… se la bebería completa, caería en un coma alcohólico y ya no tendría de qué preocuparse; pero la mano de Zoro impedía que la bebida recorriese su garganta, quemándolo al paso.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, corriendo el brazo con brusquedad con el fin de quitárselo de encima. Quería envenenarse, necesitaba de algo que lo abstrajera del mundo y del dolor que en ese momento sentía, y no permitiría que nadie le quitase la posibilidad de lograrlo.

— ¡Ey, Zoro! ¡La pagué y me la voy a beber!

El espadachín no medió palabras; era hora de actuar con más firmeza. Se puso de pie y le arrebató la botella alejándola de su alcance. Usopp se envalentonó.

Aún sabiendo que no era rival para Zoro ni siquiera estando sobrio, se le fue al humo.

Un arrebato, quizás con suerte Roronoa lo mataba bien muerto, y adiós problema. Pero Zoro olió sus intenciones y no le dio con el gusto. No cedió a las provocaciones, no correspondió los insultos y recién cuando escuchó, entre tanta palabrería pirata, un "marimo", farfulló con cierta pizca de mordacidad:

—Te juntas demasiado con ese cocinero. Veo que te ha enseñado a insultarme.

— ¡Suéltame cabeza de alga, tesoro nacional, lechuga humana, césped, marimo! —Hizo una breve pausa, que casi no había respirado entre apodo y apodo— ¡Vegano! —Esa era nueva— ¡Planta de cannabis sativa! ¡Trébol de tres hojas! ¡No —se corrigió—de tres katana's! —Haría las delicias de Sanji escucharlo en ese momento.

Zoro en ese punto no sabía si reír o matarlo en verdad —o al menos darle un golpe que le dejase inconsciente—, optó por tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo por todo el salón hasta sacarlo del bar.

—Basta de alcohol por hoy —Era evidente que le hacía decir más idioteces que de costumbre.

— ¡YO decido cuando dejo de beber! —Se golpeó el pecho con ahínco—¡YO!

Le divertía esa faceta de Usopp, tanto como le asustaba. Nunca lo había visto tan cabreado, tan decidido… si tan sólo usara esa energía varonil en el campo de batalla, sería un adversario temible y no uno medroso como lo recordaba que era. Incluso, ebrio y herido en su orgullo, le costó sacarlo a empellones del sitio, tuvo que usar la fuerza más de lo esperado.

Abrió la puerta, y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza le dio un fuerte empujón; entonces Usopp fue a dar contra el suelo, cayendo en la tierra y revolcándose furioso.

—¡Maldita seas, Zoro! ¡No eres mi puto padre! ¡Déjame entrar!

—No, volvemos al Sunny —afirmó con una calma tan exasperante que cabreó más al tirador.

Pero el cabreo le duró un segundo; enseguida se acurrucó en el suelo aferrándose las rodillas. Se sentía fatal, como nunca antes en su vida se había sentido. Quería que la tierra lo tragase, que un rey marino lo engullese, que su amigo le clavase una de sus katana en el corazón.

Y Zoro que no lo dejaba en paz. Y Zoro que no le permitía _caer_. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el condenado sobreprotector de todos? ¿Quién se lo había pedido? No era el hermano mayor, por mucho que aparentase ocupar ese lugar en esa extraña familia que conformaban.

Se sentía más humillado e insultado, pero, en su borrachera, no tenía las cosas muy en claro. Sólo que se sentía mal, y que quería algo que le hiciera sentir bien, cuánto antes.

Vergüenza, mucha vergüenza, pero a la vez el sempiterno alivio de saber que estaba comportándose patéticamente ante alguien que no lo juzgaría.

Porque Zoro no lo haría, ¿verdad?

—Párate —obligó, agachándose lo suficiente para tomarlo de un brazo y jalarlo con tanta energía que Usopp pareció ligero como una pluma. —Camina —volvió a ordenar, y al intentar hacer dos pasos, trastrabilló y chocó contra la espalda del espadachín.

Su larga nariz se dobló, pero aún así y pese a la molestia, se aferró a la cintura de Zoro como náufrago al bote, es que sentía que si lo soltaba se caería de nuevo, pues el piso no sabía estarse quieto. Pensamiento que nació sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—El piso se mueve —No sólo eso, sentía que el mundo lo hacía, y que Zoro tampoco sabía estarse quieto, aunque no se moviera.

—Pero claro, si te has bebido más de una botella de ron, ¿qué pretendías? —Lo tomó del tirador y lo acomodó a su costado para arrastrarlo rumbo al Sunny.

De nuevo, Usopp se volvió a aferrar a él, sintiendo la fría brisa de otoño golpeando su rostro y espabilándolo un poco, sólo un poco y no lo suficiente.

—Ey, Zoro —llamó su atención, y el espadachín respondió con un sonido gutural que se asemejaba a un ¿qué? desganado— ¿Crees que Kaya me quiera?

Roronoa alzó las cejas, esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, y tal era el azoro que no supo qué contestar, hasta que logró dar con algo sencillo e irrefutable.

—Por supuesto.

—Como hombre, me refiero… —Usopp entendía la treta del espadachín, porque era evidente que Kaya le quería, pero no de esa manera especial. — ¿Alguien me querrá así como…? —susurró tan bajo que sus palabras se perdieron en el viento.

—Eso es algo que deberías preguntarle a ella, no a mi —respondió con seriedad, casi con rudeza, sin dejar de mirar al frente; podía ver el punto de referencia que tenían para dar con el Sunny camuflado entre la vegetación de esa isla. Un promontorio elevado con forma de elefante.

— ¿Sabes? No me importa.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Usopp al respecto, tan inconexo como sólo puede serlo un borracho, y por eso Zoro no le dio mayor importancia.

Habían anclado bastante cerca de esa roca particular, con el fin de que todos pudieran orientarse, pero claro… Usopp se vio siendo arrastrado por su amigo en un exclusivo y poco interesante tour por toda la condenada isla.

Luego de dos horas, lograron llegar a destino. Destino que no le debía de haberles tomado más de cuarenta minutos, y exagerando.

Le ayudó a subir la escalerilla, ordenándole severamente que guardase silencio, pero Usopp de todos modos subió a cubierta hablando escandalosamente sobre que ahora en adelante miraría hacia al frente como todo hombre de mar.

Ya venía vociferando desde hacía rato al respecto, tratando de darse ánimos y luchando contra su propia negatividad, para poco después volver a caer irremediablemente ella, y en un ataque de contradicción, volver a luchar.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó el espadachín con fastidio y ya harto de la situación. Usopp se dirigía claramente hacia la cocina.

—Tengo sed, quiero agua —mintió.

Zoro tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejó hacer, pero no era idiota, conocía lo suficiente a Usopp para oler sus mentiras, y pocos segundos después lo siguió para ver como saqueaba la despensa de licor con una mueca divertida en los labios, que de ser otra la situación, le hubiera arrancado al menos una sonrisa al espadachín. Parecía un niño pequeño a punto de cometer una diablura.

Se acercó rápidamente y se la arrebató de malos modos.

— ¡A dormir! —ordenó sin pestañear.

Pero Usopp, otra vez volvía a envalentonarse. Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que el tirador no salía corriendo asustado por él, con la cola entre las patas. En pocos minutos, entre reclamos y palabras malsonantes, Zoro se vio forcejeando con su compañero.

— ¡Dámela! ¡Me corresponde!  
>— ¡¿Qué te corresponde? No te corresponde nada, Usopp —comenzaba a perder la paciencia, cuando él la solía tener de sobra. O no precisamente paciencia, pero sí sabía mantener la calma incluso en las situaciones más tensas imaginadas.<p>

Pero algo de toda esa circunstancia lo estaba sacando de esquema, tal vez el hecho de que nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con un Usopp borracho, o tener que reconocer que no le gustaba verlo así, que se sentía impotente por no saber dedicarle un par de palabras que le aliviasen. Aunque fueran superfluas, vanas, pero un sencillo "Todo está bien, Usopp", "No te preocupes, el dolor pasará", pero de su boca sólo nacían reproches y más retos.

— ¡Me corresponde porque… porque pagué la última y por tu culpa no la pude tomar! ¡Así que me beberé una de las tuyas!

— ¡No grites, idiota! —vociferó entre dientes, tratando de quitarle la botella que con tanto empeño Usopp protegía contra el pecho como si de un tesoro valioso se tratase.

No sabían cómo, pero tanto forcejearon que Usopp cayó de espaldas, tirando una de las sillas al paso, con Zoro entre sus piernas. El espadachín no perdió tiempo y trató de hacerse con la botella, hasta que recurrió al último recurso que le quedaba y que había querido evitar.

El golpe de su puño estrellándose contra la mejilla del tirador resonó en la oscura cocina, apenas reconocían sus siluetas en la penumbra, pero lo suficiente para que Zoro pudiera ver como Usopp comenzaba a llorar.

La botella rodó por el suelo, siendo olvidada por ambos. El espadachín, sentado a horcajadas sobre su compañero, no supo qué nueva postura tomar; no creía que había sido para tanto, ¿cuántas veces le había dado tunda a Usopp por portarse mal?

No era motivo para llorar, sin embargo no tardó demasiado en entender que eso era lo que Usopp necesitó para, por una buena vez, liberar el llanto. La excusa que precisaba para que su orgullo terminase de doblegarse.

El tirador llevó una mano a su mejilla adolorida, sintiéndose aplacado al experimentar un dolor diferente al sentimental. Por fin Zoro le daba eso que quería, o que creía necesitar para dejar a un costado el daño emocional.

—Eres fuerte —esa expresión nació sola de la boca del ex cazador de piratas, con tanta naturalidad que sorprendió también al mismo espadachín. —Eres fuerte Usopp, no lo olvides.

—No lo soy —negó entre lágrimas. La borrachera parecía haberse ido con tremenda trompada.

—Sí —reiteró con una seguridad que acababa por convencer hasta el más incrédulo. —Esta no es una tripulación de débiles, lo sabes muy bien. —Se puso de pie, liberando el cuerpo del su amigo.

Y lo que Usopp vio a continuación fue la mano de Zoro, extendida y ofreciéndole ayuda para incorporarse. Literal y metafóricamente.

Había _caído_, una y mil veces, pero había sabido levantarse. Tenía nakama en los cuales confiar y apoyarse.

No era débil. No. Había aprendido a ser fuerte; no quedaba otro camino estando junto a hombres de la talla de Roronoa Zoro.

Aceptó esa mano que le ofrecía apoyo, dejando de lado el orgullo, y se puso de pie.

—Vamos a dormir, es tarde, y mañana a primera hora tenemos trabajo.

Usopp asintió y desistió de seguir con su berrinche infantil. Siguió al espadachín por detrás conteniendo la respiración. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de decirle muchas cosas, pero no podía ordenar su cabeza en ese momento; el alcohol lo tenía embotado.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"**Continuará**_", Brook dixit._

_No me pregunten por qué, pero tenía tantas ganas de hacer un fic por capítulos (¿?) Ni idea de cuántos serán, ya saben que Dita para calcular no sirve; sólo espero que les vaya gustando, tengan presente que esto recién empieza._

_Va para 10pairing, por supuesto, ya que en este caso el pairing de Usopp es Zoro. ¡Increíble! No aparece Sanji, sólo menciones de él que no pude evitar (moralmente debe figurar en mis fics XD). Eso es para felicitarme, eh… que mi lado fangirl no me pueda por una vez LOL._

_7 de mayo de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	2. Abatido

**Capítulo 2: **_"Abatido"._

* * *

><p>El chillido de Nami despertó a todos, pero Usopp dio la vuelta en la litera incapaz de enfrentar al mundo. Cuando Luffy le gritó en el oído, sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar. No entendió lo que le dijo, simplemente le había dado una orden que al tirador no le apetecía acatar.<p>

Se acurrucó en la hamaca, recordando fragmentos de la noche anterior.

— ¡Usopp! ¡Te necesitamos! —Nami, desde la puerta del cuarto de los hombres, frunció el ceño— ¿Te pasa algo? —De repente se sintió desubicada por preguntarlo, como si intuyese que la pregunta tenía una previsible respuesta.

No conocía las razones, pero el día anterior lo había visto teniendo una rara conversación con el capitán. Después, el tirador desapareció durante todo el día.

—No me siento bien —dijo, con honda sinceridad.

Era un malestar físico aunado a uno claramente emocional.

— ¿Quieres que le diga a Chopper que venga a verte cuando terminemos de izar la velas?

Usopp negó quedamente con la cabeza y la navegante dio la vuelta a seguir dando las indicaciones, urgía atender el nuevo rumbo del barco pese a que le preocupaba su amigo. Luego le diría al doctor que fuera a verlo, aunque el tirador se hubiera negado.

Nami llegó justo a tiempo, para evitar que la quilla del Thousand Sunny diera contra un arrecife de coral. El mar en esa zona era altamente traicionero y la ausencia de una persona hizo claramente la diferencia. Usopp era quien se encargaba de la gavia junto con Chopper y Zoro, por eso ambos tuvieron que trabajar el doble.

El espadachín chistó en su interior, reprimiendo las ganas que sentía de ir a levantarlo a sablazos. Cuando todo pareció marchar sobre ruedas, la navegante se permitió relajarse y, sin haber dejado de lado el asunto en su mente, llamó la atención del reno.

—Chopper, ¿podrías ir a ver cómo está Usopp? Creo que no se siente bien.

—Tsk… desde ya —murmuró Roronoa, sin verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo, pero al ver que su murmullo había acaparado la atención de los dos, incluido el cocinero, agregó—Si se ha bebido hasta el agua de las letrinas —amarró la última soga y con apatía finalizó dando el parte en lugar del doctor—Es resaca lo que tiene.

—Entonces… —musitó el cocinero dando la media vuelta para volver a la cocina—le prepararé un brebaje que es mágico para estos casos.

—Iré a verlo —dijo Chopper yendo de inmediato al cuarto de los hombres.

En cuanto Nami se quedó a solas con Zoro, se acercó más a él para hablar con cautela.

— ¿Sabes si…? —Nami dudó, porque ni siquiera tenía en claro qué quería preguntar. —Usopp no es de beber —suspiró, mirando reflexiva el mar—¿Tienes idea de porqué escapó?

El espadachín negó con la cabeza, sentándose en el suelo para apoyar la espada contra el mástil principal. Él no tenía porqué revelar los asuntos personales del crío, era cosa suya, aunque entendía la preocupación de Nami.

—No es nada —trató de tranquilizarla—, ya se le va a pasar —cerró los ojos, tratando de dormitar un poco.

Escuchó los pasos de la navegante alejándose y abrió un ojo para ver por el rabillo a Chopper saliendo del cuarto. El reno fue hasta la cocina para avisarle a Sanji que Usopp enseguida se levantaría a tomar eso que le estaba preparando.

Zoro escuchó todo con nitidez, prestando atención con mucho disimulo.

Después de eso, el doctor fue hasta la enfermería para prepararle un poco de medicina. La primera cruda solía ser la peor.

—El mal de amores suele tener una sola cura que, curiosamente, es el mismo veneno…

Una voz femenina lo despertó del todo, abrió los ojos tratando de no mostrarse molesto por haber sido sorprendido. Nadie sorprendía a Roronoa Zoro ni siquiera durmiendo.

Robin terminó de bajar las escalinatas del puesto de vigilancia, esperando a la respuesta del espadachín. Si bien no había habido una pregunta, Zoro entendía lo que Robin insinuaba. Comprendía asimismo que la noche anterior, la vigilia había quedado a cargo de ella y con seguridad había presenciado parte del show que ofreció Usopp.

—Si todos están tan preocupados por él, deberían preguntárselo directamente.

Robin rió, enternecida con la capacidad que tenía el espadachín para esconder sus propias emociones.

— ¿Eso también va para ti, espadachín-san? —preguntó ladina, siguiendo su camino hacia la cocina en donde Sanji ya la esperaba con el café listo.

Zoro refunfuñó por lo bajo; a veces la arqueóloga tocaba fibras muy sensibles en él con sus acotaciones. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta con ansiedad. No le costaba reconocerlo: estaba preocupado por Usopp, quizás más que los demás por haber estado a su lado y comprobar cuán grande era la herida. Había podido verlo en los ojos del tirador, había podido leerlo en las lágrimas que derramó.

Le preocupaba, porque Usopp era frágil. Era frágil de espíritu. Zoro sabía que para mantenerse sereno y centrado era necesario tener un espíritu fuerte que no se viera doblegado con facilidad.

Usopp solía comportarse como un idiota a veces, y estando dolido, era capaz de cualquier estupidez: Pelearse con alguien, dejar la tripulación, desestabilizar las uniones, hacerle daño a alguien… hacerse daño.

Cuando lo vio salir del cuarto no dejó de clavarle la mirada. Usopp se mostró incómodo y renuente a tratarlo, elevó una mano al paso en señal de saludo matutino. Zoro no correspondió el gesto, estaba más interesado en adivinar si todo estaba en calma, o si por el contario, el mar interno del tirador seguía agitado.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Usopp podía deberse al malestar físico. Zoro negó harto de darle vueltas al asunto. Se puso de pie y se encaminó al observatorio para ponerse cuanto antes con sus pesas.

Entrenar como un poseso con la mente en blanco solía ser buena medicina para alejar las preocupaciones. Pero lo que menos hizo fue tener la mente en blanco. Luego de una hora, sudado, pero no cansado, decidió dejar de lado el ejercicio.

Se sentó en el suelo, dejando las tres katana a un costado suyo, y se quitó la camiseta mojada de sudor. Miró el mar a lo lejos, viendo pequeños promontorios que parecían ser archipiélagos áridos. Supo que Nami en cualquier momento lo llamaría, así que optó por ir bajando.

Dicho y hecho, Nami había mandado a Luffy a buscarlo.

En pocos minutos, sin la ayuda de Usopp, el barco fue puesto en un rumbo seguro soslayando esas enormes rocas sin vida.

—Zoro, ven conmigo… —Nami no le dio tregua una vez que el trabajo concluyó; con un dedo le indicó que la siguiese al cuarto del navegante.

Roronoa aceptó el pedido imperativo, más que nada porque comprendía que Nami quería entender, tanto como él, que era lo que estaba pasando.

Hacer algo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde quizás era posible si ambos compartían lo poco que sabían entre sí y ataban cabos.

…

Usopp terminó de beber el brebaje supuestamente mágico del cocinero y rechazó comer; temía regar el suelo con la delicada comida de Sanji. Cuando se puso de pie para dejar la taza en la pileta antes de que el rubio lo retase por vago, vio a lo lejos a Luffy jugando con Chopper a través del ojo de buey.

Sus ojos se cruzaron un instante y con torpeza corrió la vista, haciendo un movimiento brusco para tratar de salir del rango visual del capitán. Chocó contra Sanji, quien enarcó la única ceja visible en un claro signo de pregunta.

Usopp, saliendo de la turbación y sin decir nada, se escondió en el observatorio. Quería evitar cuanto más pudiese un posible encuentro a solas con Luffy. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo buscaría, quizás para conversar con él y tratar de entender algo que era muy sencillo de deducir.

Bueno, corría con ventaja. El Sunny era inmenso, así que Luffy tardaría en dar con él. En cuanto terminó de subir la escalerilla, caminó alrededor de la columna para sentarse de cara a la proa, pero de inmediato vio las katana del espadachín.

Frunció el ceño, eso era raro. Zoro solía llevarlas a todos lados, no se las sacaba para nada, ni siquiera para dormir. Tan receloso era de ellas que incluso a la hora del baño las tenía consigo en un lugar desde donde las pudiera ver.

Se sentó en el suelo sin dejar de mirarlas, y de repente lo recordó. Una sonrisa adornó su morena cara, la primera desde que tuviera esa nefasta conversación con Luffy.

Que las katana de Zoro estuvieran ahí, junto a él, era destino, un buen presagio quizás. Pensando que era una buena oportunidad para hacer esa pequeña reparación que había advertido tiempo atrás, tomó la blanca bajando a toda prisa en dirección a su factoría.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó frente a la cocina, escuchó la voz de Sanji llamándole desde la ventana:

—Ey, ey, ey. Un momento. —El cigarrillo colgando de su boca, por poco más cae al ver lo que su amigo llevaba en la mano—Eso que llevas ahí, por casualidad, no será la katana del marimo, ¿verdad?

Usopp asintió con una sonrisa, y enseguida aclaró:

—Se la devolveré de inmediato.

— ¿Quieres que te mate? —preguntó con una pizca de brío. —Vuelve a dejarla donde la encontraste.

El cocinero también reparaba en el detalle de que era raro que Zoro dejase su katana por ahí, acaso ¿Usopp lo había matado? Era la única posibilidad que se le ocurría para explicar las razones de que el espadachín dejase tan descuidadamente su preciada katana. Reconocía que esa blanca era la más valorada, no conocía muy bien las razones, pero al marimo le ponía sensible que se la tocaran sin permiso. Y todos respetaban ese sentimiento.

—Sabes cómo es Zoro…

—Será un segundo —aclaró, ansioso por irse a su factoría, pero sabía que Sanji no lo dejaría hasta que no le diera la razón verdadera—, hace tiempo noté que el cuero de la empuñadura se está saliendo. Lo coseré dejándolo con el diseño original.

¿Arriesgar la vida sólo para repararle la katana a Zoro? No, simplemente era la manera que tenía Usopp de expresar lo que no sabía poner en palabras, de poder darle las gracias a un hosco y distante nakama como lo era Roronoa.

Sanji, de la sorpresa, no pudo decir nada, dándole la oportunidad a Usopp de marcharse con la mentada katana.

Al rubio no le costaba ver las verdaderas intenciones del tirador; con los años de convivencia, todos habían aprendido a conocer mejor a los demás, y Sanji sabía que a veces, cuando Usopp no podía dejar de lado su orgullo, solía tener esos gestos como una manera de decir lo que callaba o lo que le costaba admitir con palabras.

No sabía qué razones tenía Usopp, pero saber que andaba con cruda y las palabras del espadachín esa mañana, le dieron un panorama bastante claro. Caminó los pasos que necesitaba para volver a la olla que tenía sobre el fuego, dejando finalmente de lado el asunto de la espada.

…

Nami guardó un pronunciado silencio analizando lo que Zoro había accedido a contarle. Supo que le ocultaba algo, pero respetó esa reserva entendiendo que Roronoa se manejaba por un código muy simple: No iba a traicionar a Usopp contando intimidades de él, sin estar éste de acuerdo. Dijo lo justo y necesario, revelando lo poco que sabía, pero sin hablar de más.

—Ayer a la mañana… Usopp estaba hablando con Luffy en la cubierta —dijo ella, bajando la vista a los mapas que estaban sobre el escritorio. —Yo los vi de lejos, pero no pude escuchar nada. Empecé a prestar atención cuando Usopp lo tomó a Luffy del chaleco, sacudiéndolo —hizo una breve pausa—; pensé que iban a pelearse, pero Usopp lo dejó y… cuando se fue —rememoró con tristeza—vi que estaba llorando.

—¿Sabes por…? —No terminó la frase, Nami asintió.

—Esa mañana Robin estaba haciendo la guardia —bebió un trago de jugo para armarse de valor y serle sincero a Zoro—, dijo que no escuchó mucho, pero que lo poco que logró entender… Luffy le gritó que él los quería a todos, y que yo… —la idea le estremeció de pie a cabeza—pero que yo… sería la reina de los piratas —una sonrisa afligida se esbozó en el rostro de la muchacha.

—Entonces… —el espadachín se cruzó de brazos analizando la situación. Por lo poco que había hablado con Usopp estando este borracho hasta los huesos, sacó una apresurada, pero lógica conjetura—, le molestó la idea de que tú seas la reina de los piratas. —Sonrió de medio lado—Por un momento creí que era por Robin.

Nami negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo que Zoro no estaba interpretando correctamente.

—Te equivocas… —se remojó los labios, nerviosa y algo acalorada por la idea—Sanji me contó que una noche… —perdió la mirada—los pescó a los dos en la bodega con… los pantalones bajos —le costaba hablar con fluidez del tema.

Roronoa se tomó unos segundos para analizar lo que la navegante le estaba dando a entender. Por lo visto sí era mal de amores, pero no por culpa de Nami.

No por culpa de una mujer.

—Ya sabes cómo es Luffy —dijo la navegante ya más relajada—, es muy ingenuo y seguramente ha hecho cosas con Usopp sin mediar en las consecuencias… Luffy es…

—Un idiota —completó el espadachín—, ya sé cómo es Luffy… —sonrió, ese chico no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza y en el corazón que ser el nuevo rey de los piratas.

Ya era mucho viniendo de Luffy nombrar a Nami como la reina. Comprendía asimismo que su capitán no tenía malas intenciones, jamás lastimaría a nadie —menos a los que quería— adrede.

Era un gran problema, que podía empeorar si esos dos no solucionaban sus asuntos. Él sabía cómo era Luffy, y entendía cómo se debía sentir el tirador, después de todo era tan fácil enamorarse de alguien como su capitán. La sonrisa nostálgica se borró de los labios del espadachín.

Eso Zoro lo sabía muy bien, y quizás por saberlo tan bien, había sabido templarse a tiempo para evitar heridas mayores en el futuro. Mantener el espíritu calmo, que sabe agitarse ante sentimientos intensos como el temor, el amor y el odio, había sido un desafío.

El camino del bushido le había ayudado a ser cauto con esos asuntos; al igual que Luffy, Zoro tenía un claro propósito en su vida; pero Usopp no tenía el bushido para valerse de él y sacar fuerzas. Se desmoronaría, como una torre de naipes, tarde o temprano.

—Es algo que tienen que arreglarlo entre ellos. Después de todos son adultos, algún día tendrán que madurar —analizó el espadachín, temiendo los resultados.

Tiempo atrás una pelea sostenida entre esos dos había sido un golpe duro para la tripulación, en ese entonces Robin estaba desaparecida y el Going Merry, muy pronto a morir.

Esto parecía ser incluso más serio, porque para Zoro el amor hacía débil a las personas, las tornaba vulnerables, impredecibles y sensibles. Él sabía que el amor era capaz de destruir imperios, así como de sumir en la oscuridad a los que no eran correspondidos.

Suspiró, teniendo un gesto natural en él; pero cuando la mano buscó la empuñadura de sus katana para descansar en ellas, se dio cuenta de que no las tenía consigo.

Se miró la cintura, incrédulo de que no estuvieran allí. Nami recién entonces pareció reparar también en ese detalle. ¿Tanto le preocupaba Usopp como para justificar semejante descuido en alguien como Zoro?

— ¿Dónde las dejé? —se preguntó consternado y enseguida recordó el observatorio.

Sin decir nada más y con cierta prisa dejó el cuarto de la navegante para ir cuanto antes a buscarlas. Se sentía desnuda sin ellas, desprotegido e inseguro. Pero cuando llegó al lugar, notó que faltaba una. Su preciada Wadō Ichimonji no estaba, y palideció con la idea de haberle perdido el rastro.

Cierto es que nadie se la iba a robar, que no podía estar muy lejos, que la iba a encontrar, pero su katana blanca era como su alma. La presencia de Kuina, que le acompañaba siempre en silencio. Sintió un vacío inexplicable, como si estuviera faltándole el respeto al recuerdo de su amiga, descuidando así su tesoro más preciado.

Calma; debía mantener la calma y hallarla cuanto antes, o masacraría a sus compañeros de la histeria que le daría si no la tenía consigo en los próximos dos minutos.

* * *

><p><em>"Continuará", Brook dixit.<em>

_Con este van tres los fics que tengo por capítulos en One Piece :s No me gusta tener tantos fics en proceso porque después no sé cuál continuar primero XD, pero prometo volver rápido con este._

_En mi Livejournal tengo un SanZo, y un UsoSan que estoy por subir mañana, les comento por si tienen ganas de leer sobre esas parejas._

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

_26 de mayo de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	3. Preocupado

**Capítulo 3:** "_Preocupado_".

* * *

><p>Bajó las escaleras como si le persiguiera la teniente de Smoker, pero en la cocina Sanji no estaba y algo regurgitaba en la olla.<p>

No, no podía habérsela quitado sólo para molestarlo. El rubio era especialista en colmarle la paciencia, pero sabía que no sería capaz de meterse con algo tan importante para él. No era esa clase de persona.

Y si llegaba a ser así, y si Sanji se la había escondido como broma, ardería Troya. Por el ojo de buey vio a Brook sentado bajo el mástil principal:

—Ey, Brook… ¿tú tomaste a Wadō Ichimonji?

El esqueleto se mostró sorprendido.

—¿Tu katana blanca, Zoro-kun? —negó con la cabeza, ¿para qué podría llegar a quererla? ¿Para morir en manos de su dueño al quitársela sin permiso?

—Maldición.

—¿La has perdido? —preguntó, pero Zoro desapareció de su rango visual para salir segundos después por la puerta. —Si la veo —alcanzó a decirle a un furibundo espadachín—te aviso… aunque no tengo ojos para ver —estalló en carcajadas, pero Zoro comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor como para detenerse a escucharlo o agradecerle por mera cortesía.

En el camino se cruzó a Franky, y le hizo la misma pregunta.

—Usopp la tiene en su factoría…

No le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar, Roronoa ya se iba de espaldas camino al lugar de trabajo del tirador. Con el ceño gravemente fruncido estampó la puerta, sobresaltando a Usopp —por poco y no lo mata de un paro cardíaco—.

Sin mediar palabras, porque si abría la boca estallaría, tomó la katana que Usopp tenía entre las piernas. No se detuvo a indagar al respecto, ni siquiera le interesaba saber las razones, todos sabían que nadie tenía el derecho de tomar esa katana blanca sin su consentimiento, y le molestaba que Usopp, justo Usopp, fuese el que pisotease ese retorcido y extraño sentimiento.

Sí, podía ser incomprensible, pero así era, le pesase a quién le pesase.

¿Y por qué le molestó que hubiera sido el tirador? Porque Usopp era uno de los que mejor lo conocía, y desde hacía más tiempo.

Él, Nami y Luffy sabían mejor que el resto la importancia que le daba a determinadas cosas. Hubiera tolerado un descuido de ese estilo por parte de Brook, incluso por parte de Franky y hasta de Robin, después de todo ellos no conocían todas sus caras.

Al ver que el tirador pensó en replicar, Zoro abrió la boca, estallando finalmente:

—¡Nunca! —Lo señaló con el dedo—¡Nunca vuelvas a tomarla sin mi permiso!

—Pero…

—¡NUNCA! —la mirada del espadachín irradiaba un odio lacerante.

Usopp se encogió en el lugar, comenzando a experimentar tristeza y enojo por partes iguales. ¿Era para tanto?

—¡La vuelves a tomar SIN mi permiso, y te juro Usopp, que te paso por la quilla! —otra vez, los ojos del espadachín parecían estar dejando por sentado que no tendría reparos en hacerlo de una forma por demás literal, y no metafórica.

El tirador tomó una gran bocanada de aire, poniéndose de pie. No era para tanto, Dios, acaso ¿no confiaba en él? ¿Qué podía hacerle a la katana? No se la iba a robar, no la iba a tratar con descuido. Justamente Usopp sabía que él, mejor que nadie, conocía los sentimientos de Zoro hacia esa katana. Comprendía el valor que su amigo le daba, y Zoro lo sabía muy bien, entonces ¿por qué se enojaba tanto? No la iba a romper, de hecho estaba haciendo lo contrario.

—¡Vete a la mierda y métete tu preciada katana en el culo! —Acabó por explotar él, saturado con la situación.

De inmediato se tapó la boca con ambas manos, nunca jamás le había puesto el pecho a una discusión con Zoro. Era la primera vez —sin contar la que estaba borracho— que le levantaba la voz así o se mostraba desafiante.

Lo primero que se dijo Usopp al reaccionar luego del arrebato fue: "Ha sido bueno vivir hasta hoy. Gracias Dios" y se despidió mentalmente de todos. Creyó que iba a morir, especialmente cuando Roronoa caminó los pasos que hicieron falta para llegar a él y lo tomó de los tiradores. Vio el fuego en los ojos de Zoro, y cerró los suyos, esperando el golpe.

—¡¿Qué pasa, chicos? —Franky interrumpió a tiempo, y pareció ser que eso fue suficiente para que el espadachín se serenase.

Toda la doctrina zen se había ido al carajo por un momento.

Dejó a Usopp de malos modos, chistó y dio la vuelta para irse. Franky se hizo a un lado, para dejar pasar al demonio en el que se había convertido Roronoa, y después miró al tirador, quien lucía apesadumbrado más que asustado.

A último momento pareció reaccionar.

—¡¿No soy tu nakama, acaso?

Zoro frenó al oír esas palabras, gritadas con tanta energía. Giró para responderle con calma, una inusual después de semejante tormenta.

—Justamente, Usopp —negó con la cabeza—, tú te olvidas de comportarte como uno a veces. —Se había expresado mal, quiso reprocharle el hecho de que lo conociera y que aún así, ignorase ese sentir, pero Usopp se le adelantó.

—Ok, no seré el mejor nakama, pero tú tampoco ganarías un premio de popularidad aquí.

—No me quita el sueño.

—Ya, chicos… no peleen —pidió Franky, riendo quedamente de los nervios.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, eh? —preguntó, tratando de ver si de esa forma podía hacerle reaccionar de una vez y madurar—Estamos peleando, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—¿A… a qué te refieres?

—Yo no soy Luffy… —murmuró, sin darse a entender. —No quiero que por una estúpida pelea se arruine el viaje. Tú tiendes a escapar, en vez de enfrentar la realidad.

Maldita mala costumbre de ser tan encriptado. Hombre de pocas palabras, que le suelen decir. Zoro solía hablar lo justo y necesario, no más, pero Usopp tendía a interpretar todo a su manera, especialmente cuando estaba cabreado. Había pasado así con Luffy, en Water Seven, y no por haber cometido el error, iba a lograr evitarlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Franky? —murmuró abatido.

El cyborg alzó los hombros.

—Déjalo, hombre —Él no sabía nada de lo ocurrido recientemente con Luffy, de las heridas nuevas, así que no supo interpretar las palabras de Zoro, pero tenía edad suficiente para entender una cosa—: Uno enojado hace y dice tantas cosas… ya se le pasará. —Franky mejor que nadie lo sabía. Se habían gritado cosas horribles con Iceburg en el pasado, pero no por eso habían dejado de quererse.

El tirador se sentó en el suelo, y cuando se percató de que Franky se había marchado, se permitió llorar en silencio. Escondió la vista entre las manos, meditando seriamente al respecto.

Comprendía qué era lo que le dolía del trato de Zoro, entendía que todo le afectaba más por la discusión que había tenido con Luffy.

_"—Estamos peleando, ¿qué vas a hacer?_" Lo dicho por Zoro, se le sumaba esa frase perturbadora: "_—Yo no soy Luffy_".

Era cierto que a veces cometía los mismos errores, pero se había prometido aprender de ellos. Lo que le destrozaba era creer comprender la última frase que le había dedicado el espadachín. Reconocía que en ese entonces, durante su pelea con Luffy la tripulación peligró. No había sido completamente su culpa, habían habido muchos factores más, pero en ese momento le resultó tan fácil víctimizarse.

En el ojo de la tormenta es difícil pensar y ver con claridad.

Se puso de pie, murmurándose a sí mismo:

—No va a ser igual. —Tomó sus cosas, necesitaba dar un largo paseo, meditar al respecto para evitar tomar de nuevo una decisión apresurada.

En el pasado y por culpa de la tristeza, se había precipitado; lo mejor sería tomarse un tiempo, aunque en su interior comprendía que algo se había quebrado. Algo dentro de él.

Tal vez después de todo sí había madurado.

Como estaba la situación actualmente, siendo difícil enfrentar al capitán y ahora a un nakama, no tenía mucho sentido permanecer ahí. Zoro tenía tazón: por su culpa podría peligrar otra vez la unión, y Luffy no se merecía eso; ni nadie.

Salió de la factoría y en el camino se cruzó con Brook, quien seguía sentado bajo el mástil principal, practicando un poco de música:

—¿Usopp-kun? —Quiso preguntarle adónde iba, Nami les había aclarado que esa isla no era muy segura para andar, pero Usopp no frenó ni lo miró.

Sanji salió de la cocina, el esqueleto alzó los hombros, sin entender un ápice lo que ocurría, aunque entendía que debía ser algo serio. El cocinero caminó hasta la escalerilla, para verlo irse con el morral a cuestas. Eso le dio mala espina.

—Marimo estúpido —susurró. Tiró la colilla por la borda y se aseguró de apagar las hornallas antes de ir al observatorio.

No hizo falta, el espadachín bajaba las escalerillas al mismo tiempo que Chopper salía de la enfermería y Nami entraba a la cocina. Todo al mismo tiempo, el mundo parecía complotarse para hacerle sentir más miserable de lo que de por sí se sentía.

—Ey, marimo… ¿qué pasó con Usopp?

—¿Qué te importa? —respondió masajeándose la nuca.

—Chicos —Nami mostró un semblante preocupado—¿Usopp dijo adónde iba? —lo había visto por el ventanal que había en el cuarto del navegante. —Debemos irnos a primera hora y ya es tarde para que… —la expresión en el rostro del espadachín fue casi como una respuesta implícita—¿Discutiste con él, Zoro?

—Eres un idiota —reprendió el cocinero.

—¡Tú no te metas! —bramó, con ganas de matarlo. Que no lo buscase, porque ese día y en ese momento lo iba a encontrar de verdad—¡Él sabe muy bien que no puede tocar mi katana…!

—¡Seguramente ni siquiera te molestaste en preguntarle por qué la tomó, idiota! —le escupió las palabras en la cara, con la misma intensidad con la que Zoro le hablaba.

—Chicos… —susurró Chopper, asustado por una inminente pelea de vikingos.

Después de todo, lo tan temido, estaba pasando. Las relaciones parecían comenzar a tensarse más de lo que solían estar.

—¡No me importa, él sabe…!

—¡Y tú sabes cómo es Usopp! —Fue Sanji el que decidió aflojar, porque comprendía que la pelea con el espadachín podía terminar mal. Dio una fuerte calada para girar y volver a las ollas—Sabes que a él le gusta expresarse con gestos… —dijo más calmado, pero no menos molesto. —Él nada más quería arreglarte la katana, cabeza de musgo. Seguramente que en agradecimiento a algo… vaya a saber qué puede querer agradecerte a ti.

El espadachín tocó suavemente la empuñadura de su katana blanca y percibió que el cuero volvía a estar como lo recordaba. No había ningún agregado, simplemente el entramado volvía a ser el mismo. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no había reparado en ese detalle.

—No importa, él sabe que… —con terquedad continuó, pero al notar lo estúpido que era de su parte, silenció de golpe.

—Ahora hay que salir a buscarlo —chistó Sanji, molesto con el revés.

—No se preocupen, chicos —trató de tranquilizar Franky desde la ventana, el barullo ocasionado había despertado incluso a Luffy.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya está la comida? —el capitán ingresó estampando la puerta.

Zoro tomó aire y desvió la mirada. Ahí frente a él estaba la razón de su martirio, y la razón de Usopp —sea dicha la verdad—. Sin embargo era tonto echarle la culpa a Luffy por esos sentimientos encontrados.

Zoro intentó hacer memoria de cuando había sido la última vez que no logró dar pie con bola. La serenidad a la hora de actuar era su pan de cada día, pero estaba tan preocupado por lo que podía llegar a hacer Usopp, que no reparó en sus propias emociones.

Y en ese remolino los dos estaban arrastrando a todos.

—Iré a buscarlo —dijo finalmente.

—Ya volverá —asintió Franky, recordando aquella vez en la que Usopp después de haber abandonado la tripulación, pidió por volver. —Saben cómo es…

Todos sabían que el tirador amaba viajar con ellos, y no podría contra su genio. Ofendido, enojado, muerto… volvería al Sunny. Pero un sentimiento incómodo invadió a Zoro. Se quedó en el sitio mirando al cyborg. En parte tenía razón, pero ¿y si no volvía? ¿Y si el orgullo podía más? ¿Y si esta vez el daño era más serio? Zoro no lo sabía, no comprendía lo que en ese momento pasaba por la mente de Usopp. Y esa intranquilidad, la sensación de que podría llegar a no volver, seguía mellándolo.

—¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Quién se fue? —Luffy no entendía nada, como siempre—Robin está leyendo en el puesto de vigilancia… —de repente cayó en la cuenta: faltaba Usopp.

Luffy podía ser ingenuo para algunas cosas, pero no era tan tonto como todos creían.

—¿Dónde está Usopp? —Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de enojo que enmudeció al resto.

—Tranquilo, Luffy —intentó mediar Nami—, Usopp salió a dar una vuelta, pero ya volverá.

El capitán parpadeó, no muy convencido con lo dicho por su navegante, pero ella lo conocía tan bien qué sabía cómo decir las cosas para convencerlo.

En esa ocasión no tuvo el efecto deseado, era evidente que Luffy sospechaba.

—Me quedaré a esperarlo —y se sentó en el suelo.

—¿No es mejor esperar afuera, Luffy-san? —preguntó Brook con tranquilidad—Ahí estás en la puerta de la cocina y será difícil pasar.

Luffy asintió, y se puso de pie para caminar hasta la escalerilla. Zoro lo conocía tan bien que supuso que su capitán se quedaría ahí parado y esperando hasta que Usopp realmente volviese, aun cuando eso significase tener que pasar la noche ahí.

Cuando Luffy tenía esa expresión seria en el rostro significaba que comprendía la importancia y la gravedad de las cosas.

El grupo se dispersó lentamente, Chopper fue detrás de Nami para buscar consuelo quizás. Hablando con ella y tratando de entender qué había pasado. Hasta él se daba cuenta de que el ambiente en la tripulación estaba cambiado.

Cuando cada uno volvió a sus cosas, Roronoa salió al exterior. Dudó en seguir su camino, todavía tenía esa sensación intensa oprimiéndole el pecho, ese mal augurio o pálpito. Se acercó tan silenciosamente a Luffy que el capitán se sorprendió.

—¿Vas a ir a buscarlo, Zoro?

—Sí tú me lo pides, lo haré —Las ordenes del capitán era absolutas. Una parte de él lo deseaba, para tener ese empujón final que parecía hacerle falta.

La sonrisa ancha que le dedicó Luffy por sus palabras logró calmarlo y aliviarle un poco la tensión.

—Ey, Zoro —pero de nuevo volvía a adoptar ese semblante circunspecto. —Usopp… —se trabó con sus palabras—¿Usopp se fue por mi culpa?

—Luffy… —eso le había tomado por sorpresa. Pese a conocer a su capitán mejor que nadie en toda la tripulación, Luffy seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas.

—Quiero decir… si otra vez se fue por mi culpa.

Zoro tomó aire, cerrando los ojos y exhalando con exageración.

—No —arqueó las cejas y sin tapujos continuó—, esta vez es por mi culpa.

—¿Tú culpa? —pareció sorprendido de eso.

—Sí.

—Entonces ve, Zoro. Ve a buscarlo… por favor —pidió de una manera tan rara, que a Roronoa se le cortó la respiración.

No era común que Luffy rogase de esa forma, especialmente porque el capitán sabía que con él no hacía falta rogar.

Roronoa asintió, e incapaz de poder hacer o decir algo para ofrecerle confort, hizo lo único que podía hacer por él —y que de todos modos quería hacer—: saltó la baranda para tomar la escalerilla y marcharse en busca de ese idiota que se le daba por irse cada vez que peleaba con alguien.

Haberse visto. En cuanto lo encontrase le daría tunda por preocuparlos así.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará, Brook dixit.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Va lento como babosa en sal, pero va… que es lo importante. Perdón si se tornó aburrido, le estoy poniendo la mejor onda aunque no se note. No falta mucho, un capítulo más y termina :) Si hago lemon les estaré avisando cuando lo suba en mi LJ. Digo, por ahí me salga un extra como me salió con "Carabela".<em>

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^_

_3 de junio de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	4. Enamorado

**Capítulo 4:** "_Enamorado_".

* * *

><p>Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, se había cansado de pensar y hasta de tener la mente en blanco, para volver a caer en las mismas de estar comiéndose la cabeza con el mismo tema.<p>

Comprendía que había algo distinto, no sabía si se debía a algo interno o externo, pero aunque entendía que lo correcto era volver al Sunny, no quería. Ni podía.

Enfrentar a Luffy, y ahora a Zoro, no estaba en sus planes. ¿Cuándo fue que el viaje dejó de ser lo que era? Se rehusaba a ver lo evidente, aunque era especialista en eso. Zoro parecía tener siempre la razón: no era capaz de enfrentar la realidad.

No tenía sentido seguir viajando con ellos si iba a sentirse así, si iba a sentirse ajeno, extraño y fuera de sí. Después de todo él se había embarcado junto a Luffy porque lo había invitado Zoro, y Luffy lo secundó. Viajaba porque quería convertirse en un valiente guerrero de los mares, y aunque en un punto su propio sueño se fundió con el de su capitán, no sentía que fuera verdaderamente imprescindible en la tripulación.

Había seguido viaje junto a Luffy por la sencilla razón de que había querido ayudarlo a convertirse en el rey pirata, pero si estar molesto y dolido era algo que no podía manejar, ¿cuánto iba a perjudicar a sus amigos?

Por una vez, por sólo una vez, no quería ser tan egoísta.

Sin embargo, si en verdad pensaba irse, lo conveniente sería regresar al Sunny y explicarles su decisión. No sería fácil, aparecerse así como así y decir "Ey, chicos, ¿saben qué? Decidí bajarme", las preguntas lloverían sin clemencia, y no estaba preparado para inventar una excusa creíble. Ni tampoco quería hacerle sentir culpable a Luffy, o que sospechase que esa decisión tenía que ver con su discusión. ¿Luffy lo pensaría? Seguro, conociéndolo…

Y ya bastante le había hecho sentir culpable en el pasado, durante el incidente en Water Seven, cuando Luffy había sido quién más le ayudó a hacerse fuerte.

Luffy creía en él, había creído como jamás nadie creyó en él. Si podía evitar hacerle sentir mal, lo haría, sólo porque era Luffy, y porque le debía mucho. Demasiado. Más de lo que cualquiera podía sospechar.

Así que un nuevo dilema se instaló en Usopp cuando llegó a la lúcida conclusión de que ya no tenía sentido seguir viajes con ellos si no era capaz de estar a dos metros del propio capitán de esa tripulación. Y el dilema era: ¿volver o no volver? Cierto que le parecía descortés mandarse a mudar sin aviso, pero una parte de él sabía que si volvía, le costaría decir adiós. O en el peor de los casos, terminarían convenciéndolo; especialmente Luffy, quien tenía el don de convencimiento para con él.

A simple vista lo más prudente era desaparecer sin más, pues tarde o temprano tendrían que seguir la marcha y ya… él se evitaría tener que verles a la cara.

¡Dios! Era tan complicado. Se aferró la cabeza, como si esta le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, y su vista se posó sobre el césped esponjoso. No supo porqué la imagen de Zoro acudió a él como si de asociación inmediata se tratase.

—Perfecto —se dijo—, si encuentro un trébol de cuatro hojas, vuelvo al Sunny a despedirme, en caso contrario… no vuelvo…

Era estúpido de su parte, pero ya no podía pensar con claridad ni los pasos a dar. Sabía que era tonto depositar la responsabilidad de tomar una decisión en un simple trébol, especialmente porque no ponía mucho énfasis en la búsqueda, ya que se había quedado sentado en el sitio y con el brazo extendido buscaba al azar.

Dentro de poco el sol se pondría y ya no podría ver el pasto. Hubiera sido más maduro, fácil y rápido tomar la decisión de no volver, pero así podía echarle la culpa a un simple trébol, al azar o al destino.

Y en eso estaba, a punto de darse por vencido, cuando un par de piernas le obstaculizaron la visión al hacerle sombra. Reconocía ese kimono; y cuando la vista ascendió lentamente y se topó con las tres katana en la cintura, supo que ya no tendría escapatoria alguna.

No pudo mirarlo a la cara. Acaso, ¿pensaba seguir torturándole con el asunto?

—¿Se puede saber qué carajo haces? —preguntó el espadachín de notable mal humor, recién ahí Usopp elevó la vista para mirarlo. Cruzado de brazos, Roronoa continúo—Te has ido hace horas, y todos están muy preocupados.

—Sé cuidarme muy bien solito —respondió con cierta prepotencia e insolencia.

—¿Estuviste todo el día aquí? —Frunció el ceño—Llevo un buen rato buscándote —miró hacia el horizonte.

En el tono de su voz, se lo notaba más calmo, como redimido.

Usopp aguantó la carcajada. Con el sentido de orientación de Zoro no dudaba de sus palabras, y no estaban tan lejos del Sunny como creía el espadachín.

—Vamos —impuso Roronoa dando la vuelta, pero cuando notó que Usopp se quedaba en el sitio, mirando fijamente al frente, supo que en esa ocasión no sería tan fácil. Veía decisión en los ojos del tirador. —Cuando dije que enfrentaras la realidad —continuó con firmeza—no me refería a que tomaras el camino más fácil, victimizándote.

Usopp lo miró de mala manera, muy ofendido por esas palabras. Él no se estaba victimizando, al contrario, sabía muy bien cuál era su lugar en toda esa historia.

—No tomo el camino más fácil. Para tu información —chilló, poniéndose de pie—, es la decisión más difícil que tuve que tomar en el último tiempo.

—¿Y cuál es esa decisión? —preguntó con cierta sorna.

—No voy a volver —No quebró el contacto visual, a ver si de esa forma Zoro entendía que esta vez no estaba jugando, que no se trataba de mero orgullo.

—¿Ves? Huyes en vez de enfrentar la situación —argumentó, y Usopp sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de borrarle a golpes ese aire autosuficiente y sabiondo. Y si no lo hizo fue porque… Zoro tenía razón.

—No huyo, simplemente… tomo el camino menos doloroso para todos.

—¿Para quién? Para ti —preguntó y respondió. —Porque si vas a decirme que lo haces por Luffy, déjame decirte que irte de esta forma, sin decir nada y de una manera tan cobarde, es algo que sin dudas le lastimará a él más que a cualquier otro.

Usopp quedó en silencio con esas palabras, tomó aire y perdió la mirada al césped. El sol ya se había ido y apenas podían verse en la penumbra.

Ante el mutismo del tirador, Roronoa siguió adelante.

—Creo que Luffy no se merece que dejes la tripulación sin que le des una buena explicación.

—No puedo —murmuró afligido. —No puedo explicárselo.

—Entonces no lo hagas —aflojó las facciones, y lanzó un suspiro de hastío—, vuelve al Sunny y sigue adelante.

—¿Cómo?

Zoro alzó los hombros. Eso era algo que sólo Usopp podía saber, cada uno tenía su manera personal de enfrentar las adversidades. No había una ley escrita al respecto.

—Si te sirve emborracharte, hazlo. —Con esas palabras despreocupadas Zoro le había dado a entender a su amigo que comprendía en verdad el quid de la cuestión.

Usopp no se sintió avergonzado por haber sido descubierto. Ahora entendía eso que le había gritado Roronoa respecto a que él no era Luffy. Usopp se frotó los ojos, en un claro gesto de cansancio mental.

—Si te sirve… pásate todo el día encerrado —continuó el espadachín—, no le hables. Mantente apartado y algún día… el dolor será lo suficientemente soportable para que puedas seguir adelante como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Zoro parecía saber muy bien de lo que hablaba, por eso el tirador silenció y lo escuchó.

—No es fácil —reprochó.

—Nunca dije que lo sería, pero… —carraspeó levemente. Sin duda él no había nacido para confortar a las personas—pero recuerda: eres fuerte, Usopp. Y si te vas así, me vas a decepcionar mucho.

Usopp esbozó una tenue sonrisa, comprendía mejor las razones que Zoro podía tener para estar ahí. Había ido a buscarlo, acaso ¿por qué se sentía responsable de su decisión de marcharse? No lo sabía, pero le despertó una emoción cálida a la que no supo darle nombre.

Zoro creía en él.

—Y no queremos decepcionar a marimo-kun —bromeó el tirador, sabiendo que hacer cabrear a Zoro sería mucho más que doloroso.

Por fin relajado, se sentó en el pasto otra vez.

Por ese gesto, Roronoa creyó que todavía faltaba para convencerlo de regresar. Y no pensaba rogárselo. Se sentó a su lado, dejando en claro de esa forma que él tampoco pensaba dar el brazo a torcer.

Usopp tomó uno de los tréboles que había arrancado y comenzó a jugar con el tallo, dándole vueltas entre los dedos, mirándolo como si este pudiera hablarle y explicarle que era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento muy dentro de él.

Una carcajada apagada le nació. Ahora entendía por qué relacionaba a Zoro con el trébol. No sólo por el color, por las tres katanas, ni tampoco por el insulto que le había dedicado esa noche de borrachera. Ahora tenía otro motivo, que no alcanzaba a intuir del todo, pero estaba próximo a conseguirlo.

—Mi mamá siempre me decía —Tomó uno de los folios del trébol y lo arrancó—, que el primero representa la esperanza. —Dejó que el viento se lo llevara, para seguir con otro—El segundo, representa la fe —Cuando tomó el último, se tardó unos segundos en continuar, como si decirle significase revelar algún secreto—y el tercero, representa el amor.

—¿Y el cuarto?

—La suerte —respondió con tono de obviedad. Eso era algo que todo el mundo sabía—¿Pero para qué quieres suerte cuando tienes la esperanza, la fe y el amor? Eso ya es suerte, ¿no crees?

Le sonrió de una manera muy particular y ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada al espadachín, siempre era tan intensa. Se sentía raro, de una manera que no sabía precisar.

Zoro se puso de pie y sacudiéndose el kimono, extendió la mano.

Como aquella vez, luego de semejante borrachera, que se la tendió para que pudiera ponerse de pie de una manera literal y alegórica.

—Vamos —Zoro le clavó los ojos y asintió, y en esa mirada Usopp vio un montón de mensajes implícitos. La pequeña luz de esperanza que necesitaba, titilando en el único ojo que Roronoa tenía.

Donde una puerta se cierra, otra se abre.

Esa mano extendida era una clara muestra de fe, una ciega. ¿De verdad Zoro lo creía capaz de superar cualquier adversidad? ¿Incluso esas de las que se necesita mucho más que fuerza y valentía?

Después de todo la fe no es creer en lo se ve, sino en lo que no se ve, y en esa sencillez no hay espacio para la desesperación y la angustia.

Usopp aceptó esa mano y en silencio caminó junto al espadachín de regreso al barco. Claro que después de darse cuenta de que Zoro no tenía ni la más mínima idea de hacia dónde se dirigían, el tirador decidió guiar la marcha. O en caso contrario terminarían en Raftel.

…

Cuando llegaron al Sunny ya era completamente de noche. Sin embargo se podía ver una figura en la cubierta, apenas iluminada parcamente por la luz de la luna. Zoro sonrió para sus adentros; ahí inamovible, seguía Luffy.

El capitán no tardó en ir a ellos cuando los vio. Utilizando su _akuma no mi_, los tumbó de un solo golpe. Se lo notaba claramente enojado, y no era para menos.

—¡¿Dónde se habían metido? ¡Usopp!

—Sólo… fui a caminar —respondió, no muy seguro de que esa fuera la mejor respuesta. Se masajeó el golpe en la cabeza y trató de pararse.

—¡Nami me pegó todo el día, está como loca, ya tendríamos que haber partido!

Zoro no dijo nada, insultó entre dientes el arrebato de su capitán y después de quitarse las ramas incrustadas en el pelo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la escalerilla. Luffy se paró, comprendiendo un poco que había algo distinto en el ambiente.

Antes de que Usopp tomara la escalerilla, lo aferró de los tiradores, y lo atrajo hacia así con brusquedad.

—Nueva regla —murmuró cerca de su rostro, casi doblándole la nariz y con una seriedad acojonante. Usopp sintió las piernas temblar, mientras el capitán agregaba—De ahora en más cada vez que quieras irte deberás informarle a tu capitán adónde vas, por cuanto tiempo y a qué hora vuelves.

—Ey, no eres mi padre, Luffy.

El mentado esbozó una enorme sonrisa, arruinando así todo el peso de su reto.

—Qué bueno que volviste —lo soltó y dio la vuelta, ajustándose el sombrero que el viento marítimo le había desarreglado—, porque a esta hora los peces están dormidos.

El tirador sonrió, divertido y condescendiente. Entendía lo que eso significaba, una vez se lo había dicho a Chopper cuando este preguntó las razones que tenían ambos para pescar siempre a esa hora, cuando el sol se había ido del todo.

La inocente respuesta fue que porque los peces están adormecidos y así es más fácil atraparlos.

—¿Quieres pescar? —preguntó sabiendo que las intenciones de su capitán eran claras.

Pescar era como una forma de asegurarse que todo estaba bien, que todo seguía como siempre. Porque cuando Usopp y Luffy solían pelearse, no pescaban juntos hasta que la bronca no pasaba. Y aunque Luffy en esa ocasión no tenía muy en claro por qué Usopp se había enojado con él, le alegraba ver que, fuera por lo que fuera, ya no lo estaba.

Y como Zoro había vaticinado, no era fácil, pero todo comenzaba a volver a su cauce natural. Aunque la herida no había cicatrizado todavía, logrando que todo le costase más de lo normal.

Por fortuna Zoro pareció adivinar ese sentimiento, porque cuando Luffy comenzó a dormitar con la caña de pescar entre las piernas, llamó al tirador con mucho sigilo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Usopp, desconcertado, ¿Roronoa lo estaba llamando a él?

—Ven, sígueme —le dijo, sin mediar más palabras de las necesarias.

Subió las escalinatas del puesto de vigilancia y desde lo alto agitó una botella.

Acaso, ¿el marimo quería llevarlo por el mal camino? Rió muy internamente, acomodó a un dormido Luffy sobre un dormido Chopper, y subió la larga escalinata.

Se sintió extraño, como un intruso, como si estuviera invadiendo un espacio muy privado del espadachín.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó el tirador al ver como Zoro le cedía la botella.

—Es el mejor sake que puede encontrarse en estas aguas, así que más vale que sepas aprovecharlo.

Pero Usopp no tenía conocimiento del tema, había bebido ocasionalmente y en sólo una oportunidad se había emborrachado. No entendía que hacía el espadachín dándole su mejor botella, entonces. Lo miró, y con los ojos nada más se lo preguntó.

—Gracias por arreglarme la katana —dijo en un murmullo apagado y con cortedad, como si le costase admitir su error o como si se tratase de un niño pequeño que le pide disculpas a la madre por una travesura cometida.

No lo supo, pero hubo algo en la forma de decirlo que enterneció al tirador. De repente Zoro no había parecido ese demonio tan inclemente, frío y duro como siempre lucía.

—De nada, yo… —tomó aire, él también debía tocar ese tema, era un pendiente—No te pedí perdón, tienes razón, sé que tu katana… pero quería que fuera una sorpresa y…

—Lo sé, además —interrumpió, pero a medio camino pareció dudar, hasta que recostando la cabeza contra la madera y chistando, soltó un desconcertante e inconexo—: Sólo tú.

—¿Qué?

Roronoa exhaló el aire con cierta molestia, y con tono de pura y absoluta dejación, explicó:

—Sólo a ti te dejo tocarla, en casos como estos o cuando sea necesario. Pero sólo cuando sea necesario… —remarcó con dureza.

—Tampoco tienes que…

—Confío en ti —volvió a interrumpir—y sé que no la romperás, ni la perderás.

—Por supuesto.

—Porque además te mato si algo así pasa —y como siempre era con Zoro, toda esa pizca de dulzura desaparecía en un santiamén con alguna acotación de ese estilo.

Un silencio pesado se instaló entre ambos, hasta que Usopp decidió que sería bueno abrir la botella. Quería emborracharse, o al menos beber un rato junto a Zoro.

Al ver lo mucho que le costaba hacerlo, el espadachín le quitó la botella de las manos espetando un "se abre así, idiota".

Y las horas pasaron, hasta que esa botella quedó vacía. Seguían en silencio, pero no era uno incómodo, al contrario, era tan reconfortante que ninguno de los dos quería romper el hechizo. Y así una segunda botella fue abierta.

De esa forma comenzó lo que pronto se convertiría en algo similar a un ritual. Así como pescaba con Luffy, bebía con Zoro. Eran actividades que gustaba realizar con una persona en particular, porque esa persona sabía tornar ese momento en uno especial.

Y fue una noche, después de tantas, que Zoro descubrió que el alcohol despertaba el lado violento dormido en el tirador.

Una tonta pelea dio comienzo, que finalizó con un abrupto beso. Tan violento que Usopp no sólo le dolió la nariz cuando Roronoa se la dobló, si no que los labios le sangraron. Hasta los dientes y la lengua sufrieron el trato brusco.

Había sido como un golpe; como una bala, en dirección a su cerebro.

¿Es que con Zoro todo tenía que ser así? Y era perfecto, era la clase de dolor que prefería sentir, que Zoro sabía darle, que ayudaba a disminuir el que sentía en su corazón.

Cuando el espadachín se cansó de morderle los labios y de manejar de una forma tan prepotente el beso, decidió darle tregua. Tomó distancia, como si estuviera asegurándose de que Usopp estaba de acuerdo, de que quería seguir adelante con eso nuevo que estaba pasando.

Bueno, por lo menos Zoro le estaba dando la chance de negarse.

La mirada del espadachín, que brillaba a causa del alcohol y de la luz de la luna, era tan intensa como siempre, sólo que en esa ocasión era abrasadora.

Y de haber sido otra la ocasión, de no haber pasado por tanto daño y tanta experiencia, de ser el mismo Usopp medroso de antaño, seguramente hubiera huido de ese puesto, corriendo lo más lejos del espadachín.

Pero su mano descendió con cierta duda e inexperiencia hasta la entrepierna endurecida de su amigo.

Estaba preparado para sentir un dolor más intenso, sólo porque era Zoro quien se lo haría sentir.

Roronoa arqueó una ceja y la nueva apreciación no tardó en nacerle:

—Vaya que vas rápido.

Lejos de mostrarse ofendido, Usopp sonrió. Es que tampoco eran dos niños.

Zoro correspondió esa sonrisa, con una tan franca y natural que no parecía ser de él.

Haberse visto, el tirador no recordaba cómo se veía la cara de Roronoa con una de esas muecas.

—Deberías sonreír más seguido, Zoro.

El mentado no se distrajo por las palabras de su compañero, quiso ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, y se sorprendió al comprobarlo que lejos, era poco.

El tirador se había hecho fuerte, se había hecho valiente. Y sin dudas, ese Usopp, le gustaba.

Le recordaba al mismo Usopp que había conocido en un pasado, ese que no había dudado en luchar solo y sin ayuda, para defender su _tesoro_: la aldea que lo vio nacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>No hay hombre tan cobarde a quien el amor no haga valiente y transforme en héroe<em>".

* * *

><p>Como siempre, Luffy nunca se entera de nada (?). Muchas <em>zenquius<em> por haber leído este pequeño longfic. Creí que me iba a salir un capítulo más, pero no… todo entró en uno. Dudo que haga Lemon, pero si llega a salir, ya dije antes: estaré avisando.

El único que le puede tocar las katana (las cuatro LOL) a Zoro, es Usopp. Cuando Sanji se entere... ¬¬ va a correr sangre.

Un beso y hasta otra ^^

Ah, por cierto, en este capítulo utilicé algunas citas que conozco de oídas, pero que no sé quién corno las dijo (ya saben, esas cosas que nos dicen nuestros abuelos, padres o tíos, pero no tenemos la más pálida idea de dónde salieron o dónde las leímos. Por ejemplo, la de "Una puerta se cierra y otra se abre" es más vieja que la Tierra y muchas veces la escuché con la versión de la ventana XD)… pido perdón por eso (digo, por no citar la fuente), pero supongo que si las colocan en google les saldrá el autor. Creo que esta última es de Platón, si mal no recuerdo.

23 de junio de 2011

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
